


I've Got a Kiss for You

by hart051



Series: Blue13 magic [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Candy, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, kisses can be sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: You make everyone a treat, but some are more special than others.
Relationships: Jaime Reyes/Traci Thurston
Series: Blue13 magic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639654
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	I've Got a Kiss for You

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up coming up with this toward the last second, then decided to add a fun twist to it.  
> Hope you all enjoy, Happy Valentine's day

Traci had made several chocolates each set was decorated with her teammates’ darkwear icon/symbol. She was also considerate of her teammates’ tastes, preferences and allergies. (Tim was not a fan of anything too sugary. Bart had a speedster’s appetite and made sure his serving was larger, etc.) The team planned to meet up and have a Valentine’s day party at Snapper Carr’s residence. She was looking forward to it, especially to give a _certain_ someone his treat.

M’gann was a miracle worker having decorated the interior with many Valentine paraphernalias. Hearts, Cupids and even a Valentine’s day banner. Then again it wasn’t surprising. The whole team was there. Bart had already helped himself to some of the treats.

“Happy Valentine’s day!” She called.

“Hey Traci! Happy Valentine’s day!” Cassie greeted Traci giving the magic user a hug.

“Easy Cassie!” Traci urged. “You don’t want to squish the chocolates I made for everyone.”

“Chocolates?” Bart perked up.

“Easy hermano!” Jaime advised. “You don’t want to give yourself a sugar crash.”

“Hey, I crash all modes!”

“You’re already high on sugar.” Virgil exasperated. “Don’t give us something else to deal with other than being dateless.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that.” Stephanie stated. “Valentine’s day is anyways a holiday created by a greeting card company to make money off of goods lovers give to one another.”

“Way to spoil the mood Steph.” Cissie remarked.

“Anyways, let’s just enjoy ourselves.” M’gann cheered. “Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Not everyone was required to have some valentine treat or the party, but it seemed like everyone did regardless. At some point one of the members handed out their gifts. Bart handed out caramel chocolates he made with Joan’s help. Rice crispy treats from Virgil. Petit cakes from Stephanie. Cake balls from Cissie. Cupcakes from Cassie. Conversation hearts from M’gann. Connor gave out cards with heart shaped lollipops. The gifts from Tim varied, but were mainly each person's favorite candy with the exception of a couple’s gift for his girlfriend. When Traci handed out hers everyone was surprised at the thought that went into them.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Cissie cheered seeing the arrow and bow motif on her treats.

“These are so crash!” Bart enthused zooming around after eating a quarter of his share.

“Mmm.” Cassie hummed. “My favorite. Great job Trac.” 

Traci blushed.

“Apparently you’re a magician even in a kitchen!” Virgil exaggerated.

“You’ve got to share with me how you made these.” M’gann requested.

As everyone gushed at their hauls Traci took a glance at Jaime who was trying to fend off a curious Bart over his chocolates. She noticed that out of everyone Jaime was the only one who had not given out any sort of gift to the team.

She leaned toward Stephanie and asked a question in her ear. “Did Jaime give out any valentines?”

“Actually he gave some kisses earlier.”

“Kisses?”

“You’ll get yours later.” Stephanie smirked.

Traci pondered about Stephanie’s last comment in the back of her mind while enjoying the rest of the festivities. It was later Jaime finally talked to her. 

“Traci come here.” Jaime gestured from the hallway.

Traci came over. “What is it?”

“I have something to give you.”

“You could have given it to me during the party.”

“Some people would get jealous, especially Bart.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s a big kiss.”

Traci blinked, eyes widened. She reexamined Jaime. He had a pretty solid poker face. Even if Scarab commented or advised Jaime did not bother to talk to him. She swallowed.

“A kiss?”

“A big one.” He smiled.

She recalled Stephanie’s comment about kisses. It somehow didn’t make sense. Jaime wasn’t the kind of person affectionate enough to kiss anyone he met, friend or family. 

“Aren’t you going to give it to me?”

“If you close your eyes.”

Traci raised an eyebrow. “This better not be a prank.”

“Do you want the kiss or not?”

Traci relented after a staring contest. She realized how warm Jaime’s brown eyes were. She closed her eyes and waited… and waited. No mouth-to-mouth action. No soft pecks. What’s going on? Just when she was going to open her eyes, she felt something solid touch her lips. She opened her eyes to see something wrapped in silver foil. 

“Um...”

“Here’s your big kiss.” Jaime smirked.

“Jaime!” Traci snorted. “Oh my god! You’re-”

Before Traci could call him a dork, Jaime gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. She stopped, her heart began beating as fast as a speedster. Jaime rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

“I-I…'' Traci stuttered. “Did you plan this?”

“Not exactly.” Jaime answered. “I didn’t plan for an actual kiss.”

Jaime nervously turned his face aside while Traci hid her blushing face in her hands. After a moment of processing hormones both teens made eye contact.

“It’s cheesy, but would you be my Valentine?” Jaime asked.

Traci remained stagnant then walked forward grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled Jaime down to her level and gave him a soft peck on the cheek before whispering her answer.

( _Insert your answer_ )

Jaime smiled. The two walked back hand in hand back to the group.


End file.
